Agua Templada
by NinjaEnPijama
Summary: No había nota o llamada de rescate, solo el vacío y la incertidumbre. Ga Eul desapareció tres días después de compartir su cama y como uno de sus muchos jarrones rotos, Yi Jeon estaba echo añicos.
1. Chapter 1

**Agua Templada**  
***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Notas del Ninja:**__ Me alegra mucho saber que mi historia Agua Fria fue del agrado de muchos. En especial de una chica llamada Patricia B. Como pueden notar en el área de 'reviews' ella ha estado fielmente insistiendo que escriba más sobre esta pareja y aunque ahora estoy trabajando en otro universo he decidido complacerla, ya que su insistencia es conmovedora. Patricia: ¡espero que esta nueva parte de la historia sea de tu agrado!_

.  
.

Ga Eul desapareció tres días después de compartir su cama.

No había nota alguna de rescate, ni llamada que pudiera comenzar una búsqueda sin freno, siquiera la leve sospecha de su paradero; Yi Jeon se preguntaba si había sucedido en realidad. Si su mente no se había perdido en la fantasía de tenerla y desesperado creo una sensual noche con ayuda de su mente y sus sentidos. Pero era imposible; tenía aun olor a ella, con imágenes llenas de cálidos susurros y la sensación de la piel sedosa de ella definida contra la suya. Era imposible. Aunque muchos lunáticos pensaban que era imposible que estuvieran locos…

Sentado, algo sedado por una copa que Woo Bin le había servido, Yi Jeon observaba un espacio entre su locura y la desesperación que se hallaba en el silencio de su estudio. La luz estaba encendida pero no recordaba siquiera haber regresado, en el torne un jarrón para terminar y en el suelo el espacio con arcilla que debía amasar pronto. Había un caos en su mente que no le permitía concentrarse, y no escucho cuando Woo Bin entro al estudio; si hubiera levantado la vista lo hubiera visto algo pálido, sudor adornando su frente y casado. Pero como no levanto los ojos, muy perdido aun en su dolor, Yi Jeon solo lo sintió sentarse junto a él.

"No te preocupes, _bro_, la encontraremos. Tengo a todos mis recursos en esto."

"¿Que me diste? Me siento tan cansado."

"Algo para que descanses, no duermes hace dos días."

"Ah. Sabía que lo harías en algún momento."

"Lo siento." Dijo el joven, sonriéndole. Yi Jeon recostó de su asiento y sus ojos enfocaron el techo. "¿Ga Eul no dijo nada sobre un viaje, alguna reunión o tal vez una reunión con su familia? Algo Jeon-ah."

"Le hice el amor varios días antes." Confeso el reconocido ex casanova. Woo Bin volteo sorprendido, pero no dijo palabra. "Le hice el amor y no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez por eso salió huyendo."

"¿Por culpa de tus hormonas?"

"Porque no puedo vivir sin ella. Tal vez la idea de vivir sin mí fue demasiado después de hacernos el amor; tal vez tenía miedo y huyo. No puedo dejar de pensar que esa sea la razón para ella…" Cerro los ojos, ocultando el principio de lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas, mientras Woo Bin respiro hondo.

"No, Yi Jeon, Ga Eul-ssi no es ese tipo de persona; después de tantos trabajo para lograr una cita contigo no huiría de esa manera. Ella no es cobarde, a ella le gusta afrontar las cosas. Y si fuera así Jan Di sabría donde esta ella y Jun Pyo nos hubiera dicho algo. No puede ser por eso." Drogado y cansado Yi Jeon se levantó, chocando con objetos invisibles que no le permitían moverse prudentemente por el conocido estudio; Woo Bin tuvo que ayudarlo hasta la cama y quitarle los zapatos, la corbata que traía y su abrigo, para que durmiera más cómodo. Yi Jeon dijo algo, una incoherencia, y se inclinó de un lado, perdiendo la batalla contra sus emociones y permitiendo que las lágrimas (después de unos días de búsqueda sin descanso) respondieran a sus palabras. Woo Bin lo cubrió y respiro hondo observándolo por un momento.

Ga Eul no era el tipo de mujer que salía corriendo por un temor pasajero, ella luchaba por lo que quería; Woo Bin lo sabía después de pasar tanto tiempo cuidando de ella, mientras ambos esperaban el regreso de Yi Jeon de Suezia. Ella no era así. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y sacándolo de su bolsillo miro quien llamaba y salió de la habitación.

"_¿Han sabido algo?_" Pregunto la suave voz de Ji Hoo, mientras Woo Bin entrecerraba la puerta y caminaba al salón.

"No, Jun Pyo y Jan Di están de camino a casa de los tíos de Ga Eul, aunque sus padres habían dejado la potestad de la chica a la madre de Jan Di, tal vez ella salió a visitarlos; tal vez ellos saben algo, tengo la mitad de mis chicos buscando por toda la capital y la otra mitad buscando por todo Corea del Sur." Un momento de silencio después Woo Bin frunció el ceño. "¿Debería mandar a buscar por Corea del Norte también?"

"_Concentrémonos en lo que sabemos antes de tomar tal decisión._"

"Ese es el problema, Ji Hoo, no sabemos nada."

"_Tal vez esto suene algo cruel pero; enviare a verificar todos los hospitales por admisiones de féminas alrededor de la edad de Ga Eul-ssi, esto puede ayudar algo._" Woo Bin asintió, inclinándose en la barra del estudio y reclinando su frente contra la superficie. "_¿Cómo esta Yi Jeon?_"

"Dormido, la pastilla que me diste funciono rápido."

"_La mezclaste con alcohol, ¿verdad?_" Le dijo en el tono que usualmente tomaba como doctor, haciendo que Woo Bin sonriese. "_Vigílalo, no queremos una emergencia médica._"

"Querrás decir _otra emergencia_, si es que encuentran a Ga Eul en el hospital." El celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Woo Bin mirara la pantalla. "Dame un momento, Jun Pyo está llamado lo pondré en línea." Apretando el botón comenzaron una pequeña conferencia.

"_¡Yah, Woo Bin! ¡Dime que tienes algo!_"

"Nada, ¿qué sucede?"

"_La familia de Ga Eul no sabe nada; y lo último que la mama de Jan Di dijo fue que Ga Eul se despidió para ir a trabajar y nunca volvió."_

"Grandioso, esto se pone mejor."

"_Antes de que continuemos…"_

"_¿Ji Hoo, eres tú? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Woo Bin?_" El heredero de Shin Wa seguía siendo el mismo torpe, pero adorable, tonto.

"_No es el celular de Woo Bin, estamos en conferencia._" Ambos amigos querían llamarlo idiota, pero o tuvieron el corazón para hacerlo, después de todo eran amigos.

"_Oh._"

"_Como decía: ¿alguien ha pensado en preguntarle a la familia de Yi Jeon?_" Un momento de silencio siguió a estas palabras, mientras Woo Bin levantaba la vista y miraba hacia la habitación donde Yi Jeon dormía. Jun Pyo hizo un pequeño sonido de entendimiento, pero no dijo nada, mientras Woo Bin fruncía nuevamente el ceño. "_Imagine que no. Con una familia tan prominente y tantos tratos por hacer, ¿pensaban que sus familiares permitirían el matrimonio? Su abuelo falleció y su madre está en uno de los hospitales de la fundación. Creo que fue su abuela._"

"Aishh…" Murmuraron los otros dos jóvenes, mientras Ji Hoo respiro hondo.

"_Esa mujer… Prefiero clonar a Ga Eul, ¿alguien tiene un cabello?_" Cercano a la voz de Jun Pyo se escuchó el grito de Jan Di, y luego una serie de golpes. "_¡Ya, ya! Si era una broma de mal gusto, tu ganas._" Esto parecía tranquilizarla. "_Pero estas loca si crees voy a hablar con esa mujer; si hay algo en este mundo que me aterroriza es ella._"

"_Y las cucarachas._"

"Y las patadas voladoras de Jan Di."

"_¡Yah! ¡Yo tratando de ayudar, voy a colgar! ¡Hablaremos pronto!_" Y con eso colgó, haciendo que Ji Hoo sonriera.

"_Enviare un memo a través de los hospitales y veremos._"

"Yo investigare los propiedades de la Señora, si encuentro algo les aviso."

"Bien. Ah y Woo Bin."

"¿Si?"

"_Compra algo de sopa para que Yi Jeon coma, la pastilla que te di puede causar dolor de estómago._"

"Y hasta ahora… ¿Porque siempre cuelga?" Y tirado el teléfono a un lado, Woo Bin restregó sus ojos con sus dedos. Descansar algo no sonaba nada mal; envió un mensaje a uno de sus muchos contactos para investigar lo sugerido por Ji Hoo y tomo un trago (sin medicamentos) se quitó sus zapatos y se recostó en el pequeño sofá cerca a la ventana. Cayo dormido al tocar la almohada.

.  
.

"Woo Bin-ah?" Dijo una suave voz femenina, mientras alguien sacudía su hombro. "Woo Bin-ah, despierta." El hombre logro abrir los ojos, que se sentían pesados como bloques, y distinguió la silueta de Jan Di, de pie junto al sofá. "Ese sofá se ve tan incómodo, levántate o te va a doler el cuello luego." Dejando salir un sonido de incomodidad, Woo Bin logro enfocar a la esposa de Jun Pyo y se sentó lentamente. Ella le sonrió suavemente, aun cuando sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel pálida, y se sentó cerca de él. "Hemos traído algo para comer, y tu celular no ha parado de sonar." Le entrego el aparato mientras Jun Pyo aparecía en la puerta, cargando varias bolsas y una bandeja de cartón con cuatro vasos.

"Desayuno."

Ji Hoo apareció también en la puerta cargando un archivo y con un grueso abrigo abrazando su cuerpo. "Buenos días, ¿alguien quiere sopa?" Pregunto levantado la bolsa de papel que traía, sonriendo.

El sonido de alguien quejándose los hizo voltear y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par; Yi Jeon apareció y suplico por algo de agua, mientras sujetaba su estómago y su cara se comprimía de dolor. Jan Di le entrego una botella de agua, lo ayudo a sentarse y verifico su temperatura. "¿Que te dieron estos tontos para dormir?"

"Una cosita." Le dijo Ji Hoo, mientras Woo Bin miraba sus mensajes de texto y luego se levantaba para salir. "Estará bien, que coma algo de sopa y beba su agua."

"Sumbae."

"¡Wow! Este desayuno se ve sabroso, Woo Bin, ven a comer." Llamo Jun Pyo mientras le entregaba un desayuno a Jan Di, y buscaba otro para Ji Hoo, luego abrió la copita con sopa y buscando una cuchara se la entregó a Yi Jeon; el hombre la tomo sin palabras y tomo varios sorbos para apaciguar su estómago.

"Recuérdenme no confiar en Woo Bin nuevamente."

"Siempre dices eso y siempre vuelves a confiar en él, ¿para que molestarse?"

"¿Que dijeron los tíos de Ga Eul?"

Jun Pyo respiro hondo, mientras Jan Di paro de comer y volteo a ver al alfarero. "Ellos pensaron que seguía en mi casa, por eso no se preocuparon." Yi Jeon acaricio su cara mientras un suave sonido de derrota escapaba su boca. "Si ella les llama me estarán llamando a mí."

"¿Que sucedió? ¿Cómo, cuándo?"

El sonido de un teléfono sonando los detuvo, Yi Jeon se levantó rápidamente, avisando que era su teléfono, y entro a la oscura habitación. Esperando buenas noticias rebusco su abrigo y encontró el aparato… Era el número de su madre. A diferencia de varios años atrás ella estaba en el hospital por un tratamiento para una infección de riñón; suponía saldría en los próximos días y aunque Ga Eul la había visitado anteriormente aun él no la visitaba. Por alguna razón contesto y respiro hondo al hacerlo. "Hola." Dijo sin emoción.

"_Hijo, ¿estás bien?_"

"Estoy algo ocupado."

"_La exhibición será pronto, ¿no? Espero estar fuera para visitar…_" El no respondió, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano libre. "_Tu abuela llamo, dijo que no podía encontrarte._"

"La llamare después."

"_¿Estás seguro que estas bien? No has tenido una pelea con Ga Eul, ¿cierto?_" Él se mantuvo en silencio, mientras por alguna razón sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y trago profundo. "_¿Yi Jeon?_"

"Ga Eul desaparecido hace unos días Mama, no puedo encontrarla."

"_¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Pero cómo?_"

"No lo sé, no lo sé."


	2. Chapter 2

**Agua Templada**  
***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Notas del Ninja:**__ Me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado mi nuevo fic. ¡Espero continúen leyendo!_

_.  
._

Un mes después Ga Eul aún no aparecía.

Yi Jeon se había vuelto un recluso, no gustaba de salir si quiera con sus amigos, no buscaba compañía de mujeres y aunque había sido enviado varias veces por su abuela para conocer prospectos para casarse no llegaba a nada con ninguna de ellas. Woo Bin siempre estaba cerca y en los momentos de dolor, donde el alcohol no parecía dormir los sentidos, era quien recogía las piezas de todo lo roto y con cuidado lograba unirlas hasta volver a crear el heredero de la familia So.

La vida continuaba, sin importar cual cruel fuera, y ellos no podían evitar en caer en una monotonía. Jun Pyo volvió a su trabajo, moviendo todos los recursos que podía en búsqueda de Ga Eul, Ji Hoo mantenía la alerta en hospitales buscando e investigando los casos que aparecían (hasta ahora ninguna de las victimas era Ga Eul), mientras los hombre de Woo Bin no paraban de mirar los jóvenes en búsqueda de la prometida perdida. La madre de Yi Jeon había mejorado y esperaba en casa por noticias de su futura nuera; no parecía pero ella le había tomado mucho cariño a la niña quien le daba esperanzas para un mejor futuro (Y tal vez nietos para consentir).

Un mes más y sin señas de Ga Eul, Jun Pyo tuvo que salir de viaje para Nueva York, aun cuando Jan Di le armo una pelea milenaria y fue sometido al tratamiento del silencio durante varios días. Jun Pyo no podía para de sonreír cuando recordaba la lucha que la doctora la había montado, amenazando con el divorcio si se atrevía a salir de viaje. Pero él tenía un deber como presidente de la compañía; y aunque al momento estaba molesta ella entendería con el tiempo. En una de esas tardes llenas de llamadas telefónicas y mil documentos que firmar Jun Pyo echo su trabajo a un lado y escapando la cuidadosa guardia se su secretario y amigo logro salir del edifico que se volvía su prisión por horas y horas, caminando por Central Park mientras miraba la vida continuar.

Una hora antes de lo usual su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio la llamada de su esposa, sonriendo acepto la conexión y se acomodó en una de las muchas bancas, su brazo entendiéndose sobre el espaldar. "Me acaba de llamar tu secretario, preguntando si sabía dónde te ocultabas."

"¿Cómo ocultarme en un lugar público? Bebería algo de café, ¿me acompañas?"

"¿Tengo otra? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Caminando por Central Park."

"¿No suponía firmarías el contrato con la Sony hoy?"

"No logre que pusieran mi nombre en uno de sus modelos, no aceptare el contrato si no es así." Dijo, sonriendo, mientras miraba el cielo. Podía verla claramente, su carita enrojecida, su cabello enmarcándola, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en él. "Así podrías tener todos los Jun Pyos que quieras, sin que yo muera de celos."

"Con un Jun Pyo es suficiente."

"Ahora que lo pienso el que mires a otro Jun Pyo me da celos."

"¿Me hablabas de un café?"

"Tienes razón, un sabroso café de $36.50."

"Un café simple de Starbucks sería mejor, va mejor con mi personalidad."

"Y tienen tamaño más grande, tienes razón. Iremos a Starbucks."

"Tienes que ir a la oficina, olvida Starbucks!"

"¡Nunca!" Mientras caminaba, Jun Pyo hablaba. Era su costumbre el describirle a Jan Di todo lo que veía en sus viajes, para que ella se animara y viajara con él. Pero la doctora le había confesado recientemente que disfrutaba tanto de las palabras que el filtraba cautelosamente, los descripciones tan vividas y hermosas que no quería viajar con él, solo para escucharlo hablar de cosas tan hermosas. Tomo un taxi, y viajo hasta una calle muy conocida en Nueva York. "Hay dos Starbucks en esta calle, amor, es algo extraño. Pero es Nueva York. Algún día debes venir conmigo, y después de una tarde de comprar visitares ambos cafés y beberemos algo en ambos."

"Jun Pyo, por favor es ridículo."

"Es cierto, solo quiero pasearme de la mano contigo." Después de pagar el taxi se bajó y vio a su asistente, fiel y callado, recostado en una limosina fuera del establecimiento que visitaría, lo saludo y continúo su camino entrando al café. Aun hablando con Jan Di hizo la fila y observaba el menú. "¿Qué crees sería bueno para hoy?"

Escucho su esposa respirar hondo, pensando; " Ya que es otoño, ¿será posible que tengan la mezcla con calabaza? El que sabe cómo el pastel de calabaza que probamos en California."

"Creo que sí."

"Entonces ese, con mucha canela, crema batida y poca azúcar."

"Suena bien." Y al llegar a la registradora pidió lo sugerido por su esposa. "¿Estas segura que no quieres que te envié uno? ¿O mejor que te compre una franquicia…?"

"¡No! No, está bien. Prometo que tomaremos una vacaciones y viajaremos a esa calle de extraña de Nueva York, ¿si?"

"Te lo recordare pronto."

"Bien." Y ella comenzó a bostezar.

"¿Qué hora es allá?"

"No lo sé, ¿como las once?"

"Ve a dormir, el café estará sabroso."

"¿Seguro?"

"¡Claro! Tú lo elegiste, ¿recuerdas?"

"Recuerda la propina."

"Siempre. Te amo."

"Te amo. Mañana te llamo, y vuelve a la oficina."

"Si, si." Y riendo colgó el teléfono. Había pedido el café a su nombre y usualmente tardaba algo porque nadie sabía pronunciar su nombre correctamente, pero él estaba tan acostumbrado…

"¡Jun Pyo!" Dijo una voz, haciéndolo voltear no solo porque (después de todo) era su nombre, sino por la sorpresa que emanaba de la voz. Ojos café encontraron con ojos café, y sobre un vaso alto de café con sabor a calabaza ambos se observaron.

"_You_!" Dijo Jun Pyo apuntando a la joven dependiente… "¿Ga Eul?"

"¡No! ¡No sé quién es!" Y asustada la joven volteo y corrió a la puerta más cercana, olvidando el café Jun Pyo la siguió, sin hacer caso a los empleados que le decían no podía pasar allí, y buscando por toda la pequeña cocina hasta llegar a la oficina, donde la joven recogía sus cosas y asustada trataba de salir.

"¡Eres tu Ga Eul! ¡No sabes lo que te hemos buscado!"

"No, no soy esa persona…"

"¡Mírate! ¡Sabes quién soy deja de hacerte la que no me conoces! ¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido para Jan Di sin ti? Y aún más para Yi Jeon…" El nombre la hizo congelar y Jun Pyo le sonrió. "Es bueno que te haya encontrado, pero que haces en Nueva York."

"No le digas a Yi Jeon que me has encontrado, olvida que me viste." Y ella lo observo por un segundo, sorprendiéndolo con la firmeza de su voz. Ella recogió sus cosas y estaba a punto de salir cuando Jun Pyo la sujeto de un brazo e hizo que todo lo que traía en manos cayera al suelo.

"¿Como que no…?" Comenzó a preguntar pero se detuvo al mírala. "Ga Eul." Ella no respondió. "¿Estas embarazada?"

.  
.

Acariciando la orejita de su taza de café Jun Pyo observaba a Ga Eul, quien estaba sentada junto a él en su oficina del grupo ShinWa. La había arrastrado hasta allí, y desde que se sentó en la limosina no había pronunciado palabra, solo sujetaba de manera posesiva su redondo estómago y miraba a la nada. Era una maravilla observar como el embarazo había hecho que Ga Eul ganara poco peso, pero brillaba con la hermosura de la maternidad. Aunque su ropa era inapropiada para mujer embarazada tenía la anchura suficiente para cuidar sus curvas, que se veían más hermosas. Jun Pyo esperaba que algo mejor sucediera con Jan Di cuando ella quedara embarazada y también esperaba poder ver cada momento de cada mes, semana, día de embarazo sin tener que viajar por largo tiempo. Tendría que pedir muchos favores de parte de su hermana.

"¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?" Ella no respondió, lo que hizo que el respirara hondo. "¿Haz visitado algún doctor?" De nuevo ella permaneció en silencio lo que preocupo al hombre. "Ga Eul, yah, ¿porque estas tan asustada?" Ella solo sollozo y se inclinó para tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas, pero Jun Pyo, conmovido hasta el corazón, se movió para abrazarla. Ella se aferró a él, mientras Jun Pyo le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda Ga Eul se desahogó con él. Jun Pyo jamás pensó que algo como esto sucediera; la mejora amiga de Jan Di llorando en sus brazos, desconsolada, mientras el trataba de buscar una manera de consolarla.

"Ellos… ellos llegaron a mi escuela, me sacaron diciendo que había una emergencia de parte de Yi Jeon." El escucho la historia sin interrumpirla. "Me llevaron a una casa grande y allí una señora me dijo que debía salir del país o algo le pasaría a mis padres, a Yi Jeon y hasta a Jan Di. Me obligo a firmar papeles para cambiar mi nombre y cuando supo que estaba embarazada dijo que mataría a mi bebe."

"¿No te has tratado?"

"No, tengo miedo de que alguien… que ella envié…"

"Nadie le hará nada a tu bebe, yo me encargare de ello. ¿Quieres volver a casa?" La pregunta era una tonta pero no podía evitar hacerla. Ella movió su cabeza rápidamente, _Si_. "Entonces déjamelo todo a mí; ¿si? Te llevare a casa, un doctor te vera y nada le pasara a tu bebe; es mi sobrino después de todo." Ella comenzó a tranquilizarse levemente. "Porque asumo que es de Yi Jeon, ¿si?"

Nuevamente movió su cabeza, _si_.

"¡Wow! Ustedes tendrán un bebe antes que Jan Di y yo, ¡no puede ser!" Aun con lágrimas ella rio suavemente. "Te deben doler los pies, ese trabajo en cafetería es muy malo para una mujer embarazada. ¿Tienes hambre? Mandare que busquen algo para que comas." Ella no dijo nada, pero acepto la oferta.

"¿Jan Di está bien?"

"Si, trabajando mucho. ¿Te molesta si la llamo y le cuento que estas devuelta?" Pregunto el, sacando su celular, mientras ella levanto su mano y lo detuvo.

"¿No es muy tarde allá?"

"¿Crees que se moleste si la llamo?" Nunca muy convencido por quienes le rodean, Jun Pyo marco el número de Jan Di y espero que ella contestara. La voz al otro lado de la línea parecía algo molesta.

"¿Qué? ¿Que paso ahora?"

"Te tengo una sorpresa."

"¿Le pusieron tu nombre al televisor?"

"¡No, algo mejor!" Y le entrego al teléfono a Ga Eul, quien lo miro dudosa por un momento y luego lo tomo. Jan Di aun le preguntaba a Jun Pyo que sucedía y Ga Eul hablo de forma tímida.

"¿Jan di-ah?"

"¿Ga Eul-ah!?"

.  
.

"Ese Choi Young, que atrevido." Dijo Jun Pyo, pausando el video en su tableta, sorprendido con la imágenes. "¿Como puede tomarse de la mano con la doctora mientras ese idiota lo observa? ¡Míralo, míralo!"

"¿Que ves, Jun Pyo?" Pregunto Ga Eul, mirando la pantalla de la tableta, interesada.

"Oh, disculpa; un nuevo drama. Jan Di y yo comenzamos a verlo mientras estuve en casa y ahora lo veo por internet para hablar con Jan Di luego. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de agua?"

"No gracias, estoy bien. ¿Podemos ver ese episodio desde el principio?" A Ga Eul le encantaban los dramas, y era una de las muchas cosas que más extrañaba de Corea.

"¿No lo has visto?" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Claro que podemos, me encanta el principio." Y usando su tableta comenzó el video. Ga Eul estaba nerviosa y después de destruir tres servilletas para controlar sus nervios quería enfocarse en otra cosa. Sabía que Jun Pyo cuidaría de ella y de su bebe, pero el volver a Corea tan repentinamente la tenía aterrada. Aun no estaba muy segura a que ciudad de Corea llegarían o a qué hora y como el mismo Jun Pyo dijo entre menos supiera mejor. Él había estado al teléfono durante horas antes de que abordaran el avión y Jan Di le había asegurado por teléfono que se verían pronto pero ninguna de las mujeres estaba muy segura donde.

Jun Pyo le entrego la tableta a Ga Eul, ya que tenía otra llamada, y se levantó contestando en susurros. El avión era más amplio de lo que recordaba y Jun Pyo desapareció en la próxima cabina mientras Ga Eul reparaba hondo y se enfocaba en la trama de la desconocida serie.

En la próxima cabina Jun Pyo se inclinó para hablar con el piloto.

"Senor, tengo entendido que esperan por su llegada en el aeropuerto de Seúl."

"No vamos a Seúl."

"Ese es el problema, control aéreo está demandando que debemos aterrizar en Seúl para una inspección sorpresa del avión."

"El avión fue inspeccionado en California hace dos días."

"¿Que hacemos, señor?"

"Continúen el curso original, yo me encargo de control aéreo." Y el piloto dio una leve inclinación mientras Jun Pyo volteo hacia su asistente.

"Sr. Lee, ¿quién está a cargo de control aéreo en Corea del Sur?"

"La familia Goreo, pero según mis fuentes han recibido una fuerte suma de dinero para la restructuración del aeropuerto de Icheon."

"Déjame adivinar; de la familia So." El asistente asintió suavemente. Jun Pyo rio suavemente, y levanto su celular. "Woo Bin, ¿cuán grande es tu red de trabajadores?" La contestación fue una carcajada. "Muévelos al aeropuerto de Icheon; control aéreo quiere que aterricemos a como dé lugar y no quiero problemas con el gobierno." Una pausa y luego Jun Pyo rio. "¿Crees que no puedo con el gobierno? ¡Te espero allá idiota!" Y colgando el teléfono Jun Pyo volteo al piloto. "Ignora radio, solo utilícenlo cuando haya una emergencia." Y volteando a su asístete se acercó más de lo usual para murmurar. "Soborna a quien tengas que sobornar, esto es algo de vida o muerte, Sr. Lee. Debemos aterrizar en Nueva Caledonia a como dé lugar."

"Lo sé, joven." Jun Pyo volteo para salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta al compartimiento volteo nuevamente.

"Y llama a mi madre, tengo algo que pedirle." El pedido era algo tan extraño que el Sr. Lee se quedó mudo. Aun después de tanto tiempo y cuando la señora había cambiado Jun Pyo continuaba una pequeña guerra contra su madre; tal vez por todos los años que habían pasado separados, o por que esta era la una manera en que podían comunicarse. Jun Pyo salió de la cabina con una sonrisa, después de todo la joven al otro lado no necesitaba saber los sinsabores de la jornada.

"Yah, ¡Ga Eul-ssi! ¿Cómo puedes adelantar para saber el final!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Agua Templada**  
***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Te dije que no quería salir." Repitió Yi Jeon, mientras Woo Bin sacaba ropa del armario, mirando las posibles combinaciones y sacudiendo la cabeza con algo de disgusto.

"¿Hace cuánto no viene el sastre?"

"¡Para que, no quiero salir!" Repitió Yi Jeon, lanzándose sobre su cama. "Y menos aún de viaje. Mañana tengo mucho que hacer en el museo."

"Ya no, he cambiado todas tus reuniones para la semana próxima."

"Mejor, podre dormir hasta tarde."

"No dormirás, nos vamos de viaje." Yi Jeon no dijo palabra, pero volteo a mirar a su amigo. "Vamos Yi Jeon, ve a tomar una ducha, rápido. Tenemos algo de prisa." El celular empezó a sonar y Woo Bin contesto rápido. "¿Si?" Alguien murmuro algo apresuradamente. "Estoy tratando de que se dé un baño, al fin de cuentas lo meteré en un balde con agua templada y lo vestiré con lo primero que encuentre."

"Lo único que tengo en moda son las pijamas."

"No lo tienes que decir dos veces, idiota. ¿Dónde quedo tu necesidad por la moda?"

"Se fue con Ga Eul."

"Muévete, date una ducha o te daré una paliza."

"Pensé que me meterías en un balde de agua templada."

"¿Prefieres eso? Bien… ¡Claro que lo hare!" Lo último lo grito al teléfono, molesto. "Bueno si cooperara. Bien, bien." Y colgó. "¡Muévete Yi Jeon o te entro a patadas!" Y con ánimo pesado Yi Jeon se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies alrededor del amplio mueble y hacia la puerta del baño. "¿Quieres que busque el balde?"

"Tienes problemas de actitud, amigo. Tal vez deberías considerar terapia."

"¡Te dare terapia!" Le dijo amenazando con golpearlo, pero Yi Jeon solo suspiro una risa y desapareció en el baño. "¡Y date prisa tenemos un vuelo que tomar!"

"¡Si, mamá!" Le grito Yi Jeon, mientras finalmente Woo Bin encontraba ropa decente para usar, que aparentaba ser nueva, y un par de zapatos sin polvo. "¡Rayos el agua esta fría!" Grito Yi Jeon, mientras Woo Bin reia; "¿Esta es tu venganza Woo Bin? ¿Desconectar el calentador?" Logro perfumar la ropa, busco el cepillo para que el idiota de su amigo se arreglara y luego le busco la rasuradora eléctrica.

"¡Ah! ¿No te dije? Han desconectado el agua caliente para arreglar unos cables del calentador. El agua por ahora estará templada."

"¡Rayos! ¡Y con el frio que hace!"

"¡Vamos, el frio siempre te despierta!" Y sacando una corbata logro terminar el ajuar de su amigo. "Esperemos que lo despierte." Se susurró a sí mismo, escuchando su teléfono sonar. "¿Qué, qué?" Pregunto contestando.

"_¿Llamo en mal momento?_" Pregunto la pacifica voz de Ji Hoo, haciendo que Woo Bin se preguntara porque no había aprendido tal paciencia de su amigo de la infancia.

"Yi Jeon está siendo algo difícil, ¿está todo listo?"

"_Jan Di está conmigo en el aeropuerto. Logramos cuatro boletos para vuelos a las tres treinta. Espero te guste Bogotá, es donde único hay vuelo para ustedes._"

"Amo Colombia, la gente es muy amistosa. ¿A dónde irán ustedes?"

"_Eslovenia, queremos jugar en la nieve._"

"¿Y el heredero?"

"_De camino a casa. ¿Crees que extrañe a su esposa una vez descubra que la he secuestrado?_"

"Puede que nos siga. ¿Jan Di consiguió lo que le pedí?"

"_Si, eso y mucho más. Llevamos cuatro maletas, más las dos de mano_."

"¡_Wow_! Jan Di sí que sabe. Bueno estaremos solo unos días, ellos tal vez más. Jun Pyo llamo que su vuelo esta algo…" La puerta del baño se abrió y Woo Bin volteo a mirar a su amigo, mojado como perrito, pálido y temblando. "Te llamo luego." Y colgó el teléfono. "¿Que te sucedió?"

"El agua esta _**fría**_."

"Pues sécate bien, no queremos que te resfríes."

"¿Porque debemos viajar?" Pregunto como un niño petulante. "Estoy muy calientito en casa."

"¡Muévete, sécate el cabello y vístete!"

.  
.

"Hay que abrigarte bien." Dijo Jun Pyo sentándose frente a Ga Eul mientras las ayudantes de vuelo (en realidad contratadas como guardaespaldas para Ga Eul) se acercaban con grandes bolsos. "A dónde vamos es muy refrescante durante el verano pero ahora es invierno y el viento puede ser frio para una mujer embarazada." Jun Pyo tomo una de las bolsas y saco un hermoso traje de verano, en color amarillo y flores blancas junto con un gran sombrero de paja y gafas de sol. "Oh, cierto, en el trópico las temperaturas no varían tanto como en otras áreas." De otra de las bolsas saco un par de sandalias y un par de mocasines con textura suave y agradable.

De otra de las bolsas saco varios productos para la piel; humectante, maquillaje básico y de colores suaves, protector solar, crema para las manos y cuerpo, jabón de baño y todo lo necesario para un viaje de larga duración. Todo era de marcas carísimas y mientras más sacaba más grande se ponían los ojos de Ga Eul. De la tercera bolsa saco varias blusas y cortos, una gran maleta de mano, que el mismo cargaría (por que el mismo lo dijo), y le entrego la cuarta bolsa. Ga Eul miro adentro y se sonrojo; había ropa interior y otras pequeñas cosas para el cuidado femenino, aunque innecesario por su estado de embarazo no era de más el cargar tales cosas. Habían otros trajes y más ropa; Jun Pyo se inclinó en su asiento mientras las ayudantes montaban la maleta le sonrió a la mujer embarazada.

"Ah, y una cosa más." Y saco una bolsita del lado de su asiento, de color verde pastel y sacudiéndola suavemente se la entregó a Ga Eul. "Sé que es algo temprano, pero quería ser el primero en darle un pequeño regalo a mi sobrino, o sobrina." Y Ga Eul saco del pequeño bolso un par de zapatitos verde claro, con un baberito y mediecitas del mismo color. Ga Eul miro las pequeñas cositas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Si las pones colgando en el _Lotus_ de Yi Jeon no podrá conseguir citas."

"Gracias." Le dijo suavemente la mujer, lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. "¿Yi Jeon sabe que me encontraron?"

"No. Woo Bin quería que fuera sorpresa. Yo creo que es una tontería el ocultarle esto."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Estamos a punto de llegar. El avión aterrizara en quince minutos, así que debes cambiarte. El clima en Nueva Caledonia puede ser muy caliente para esa ropa que traes." Además de que Jun Pyo no quería que su amigo y su esposa la encontraran en esas ropas viejas. Había dado órdenes de que tiraran esa ropa, sucia por su trabajo en el café, y trajeran la nueva.

"¿Nueva Caledonia?"

"Sip, ya que es propiedad de Shin Wa puedo cerrar los puertos, pensé seria el lugar más adecuado. Y estamos a varias horas de Corea, es lo mejor. También arreglamos para que un doctor te viera allá, sabes que Jan Di tomo un extraño torne hacia la ginecología y obstetricia, ¿no?"

"¿Jan Di?"

"A donde yo voy ella va. Aunque Ji Hoo la traiga."

"¿Después de tanto tiempo y aun te dan celos de Ji Hoo sumbae?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"La maleta esta lista señor."

"Ayuden a la joven a vestirse, y asegúrense de que todo esté listo para el aterrizaje."

"Sí señor; por aquí señorita, por favor."

.  
.

Golpeando la mano de Yi Jeon, Woo Bin lo detuvo de levantar el vaso lleno de líquido color ámbar. "No hay tiempo, vamos." Le dijo rápidamente, volteando el vaso en el desagüe y halando al alfarero. "¡Tenemos dos vuelos que tomar!"

"Dos vuelos, ¡pensé dijiste uno!"

"¡Vamos!" Y finalmente lo tomo de la mano y lo halo al auto.

"¿Y porque no puedo beber algo?"

"Es mejor que este sobrio." Y el _Lotus_ fue encendido y acelerado. Yi Jeon saco las gafas de sol de su bolsillo cubriendo sus ojos del sol. "Llegamos al aeropuerto, tomaremos el vuelo de las diez treinta y a eso de la una veinticinco estaremos en nuestro destino."

"¿Y a dónde vamos?"

"Nueva Caledonia. Jun Pyo llamo una reunión extraordinaria de los F4."

"¿No podíamos hacer videoconferencia?"

"¿Cuando has visto que Jun Pyo hace las cosas fáciles? Además dijo que era una emergencia."

"¿Le paso algo a Jan Di?"

"No lo sé, pero Ji Hoo tuvo que llevarla también."

"No puedo creer que tenga que presenciar una pelea entre esos dos."

"Otra pelea querrás decir."

"Sí." Y suspirando el hombre inclino su brazo contra la puerta y volteo su rostro a las calles de Seúl. Había una memoria con Ga Eul en cada una de ellas, podía escuchar la risa de la joven amante corriendo por su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos pudo verla en su usual vestido de rosa pálido y marrón, con un abrigo ancho que le cubriera del frio viento. Sus memoria se volvían más románticas, como de un sueño que nunca se cumpliría y podía verla e sus brazos, mientras la movía en círculos y las hojas caían a su alrededor. Su cabello largo y suelto danzando alrededor de ambos y como dos tontos enamoras ambos sonreía.

Esta era la razón por la que no salía, por lo cual se mantenía en el silencio de su estudio; pero allí también había memoria de Ga Eul. A diferencia de tantas otras mujeres, todas sin rostro, Ga Eul se había impregnado en su subconsciente, consiente y en su futuro. Solo para desaparecer.

"Tranquilo, estaremos allá pronto."

"¿Para qué? Ella también está allá."

Ga Eul estaba en cualquier lugar que Yi Jeon fuera. Aun en sueños era azotado por la imagen de una mujer sentada entre sus piernas, sus manos amasado la arcilla que el amasaba en el torne, su risa haciendo eco en la mente de Yi Jeon mientras una suave voz le susurraba al oído: _Recuerda el amor_… ¿Pero que debía recordar el? Si no sabía lo que había olvidado.

"Jeon-ah."

"¿_Mm_?"

"¿Dónde estás?" Le pregunto Woo Bin repentinamente haciéndolo voltear y darle una sonrisa que sabía era falsa, pero no podía evitar hacerlo; ya había preocupado a su amigo demasiado.

"No estoy muy seguro." Las palabras no parecían consolar a Woo Bin quien apretó el acelerador y tomo el expreso hacia el aeropuerto. Un chofer de la compañía de Woo Bin esperaba por ellos, para llevarse el auto de Woo Bin a casa; el joven le entrego las llaves y halo la maleta de mano que traía, mientras Yi Jeon salía del auto con un suspiro. Sus piernas, pesadas por falta de uso, se quejaban de la corta caminata hasta el lugar de espera donde ambos Ji Hoo y Jan Di esperaban por ellos. Ji Hoo como siempre pasivamente esperaba sentado, mientras Jan Di se comía las unas (literalmente) y miraba a su alrededor nerviosa. Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado y al acercarse la vio abrir los ojos como platos y rápido voltear a mirar, lo que hizo que Ji Hoo le sonriera y se levantara.

"Qué bueno que ya llegaron. ¿Estuvo pesado el tráfico?"

"No solo Yi Jeon que tuvo que tomar un baño frio."

"Siento los músculos contraídos, doctor, ¿podría irme a casa?"

"No, debemos irnos." Y levantando la maleta de mano de Jan Di y la suya, Ji Hoo se levantó de su asiento. "Por aquí caballeros."

"¿Que le has hecho a Jun Pyo ahora Jan Di?"

"¿Yo? ¡Nada!"

"¿Y porque están peleados ahora? ¿Que no es suficiente que él trabaje? Pensé que después del matrimonio estas peleas tontas terminarían." La mujer bajo la cabeza, algo avergonzada, sus mejillas tornándose rojas, mientras Woo Bin le daba un leve golpe a Yi Jeon quien solo quería salir del viaje y volver a casa. Ji Hoo solo sonrió y caminaron en silencio hasta la terminal de verificación de equipaje.

"Lo único que extraño de viajar con Jun Pyo es que no tenemos que hacer nada de esto." Suspiro el doctor, mientras colocaba sus zapatos en una de las bandejas plásticas. Jan Di le sonrió y trato de evitar mirar a Yi Jeon.

"¿Porque me pregunta por Jun Pyo? No hemos peleados en meses."

"El pensara que estamos a punto de presenciar una pelea entre ustedes. Es para lo mejor, entonces."

"Ah, ¿cómo un _alibi_?"

"Correcto." Y ambos pasaron por el detector de metales. Detrás de ellos Woo Bin coloco varios aparatos electrónicos en su bandeja, junto a sus zapatos; IPod, celular, el celular de Yi Jeon y el lector electrónico que traía en la maleta de mano. Mientras Yi Jeon solo se quitó los zapatos y paso adelante, pasando sin problemas por el detector. Woo Bin le siguió, sin problemas, mientras Ji Hoo y Jan Di recogían sus maletas y se ponían sus zapatos.

"Odio esas máquinas." Suspiro Woo Bin, mirando sus amigos.

"¿A qué lado la salida?" Pregunto Yi Jeon, poniéndose sus zapatos y metiendo su celular y el lector en la maleta, tal vez si tenía suerte Woo Bin tendría algo interesante entre los libros.

"47C," Ji Hoo dijo, mirando el papel de abordaje y observando como Yi Jeon se levantaba para caminar. "Espera por nosotros."

"Quiero algo para comer."

"Espera por nosotros." Repitió, como un padre a un chico malcriado, haciendo que Yi Jeon respirara hondo. Ji Hoo se levantó, ya listo para caminar y volteo a Woo Bin. "Caminare hasta el pequeño café cerca de la terminal con Yi Jeon para comer algo, esperaremos por ustedes haya."

"Claro." Y con su maleta en mano caminaron por el ocupado pasillo, escuchando la llamada de salidas de vuelos y observando las personas caminar. O al menos Ji Hoo lo hacía. Yi Jeon caminaba mirando hacia adelante, pero perdido en pensamientos. Tal vez era la paciencia y la calma que emanaba Ji Hoo, o el detalle de que nunca había viajado con la mujer, pero el estar en un lugar como este parecía aliviar sus sentidos, su mente al no encontrar recuerdos con Ga Eul parecía apagarse y lentamente sus tensos hombros se relajaban, sus piernas parecían pesar menos y la calma (algo que no lo visitaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo) se asentaba en su frente. Al sentarse en el pequeño café, la silla no era muy cómoda, pero su cuerpo le agradecia el descanso. Respiro hondo, cerro sus ojos y permitió que la calma lavara su cuerpo.

"¿Quieres una tostada o tal vez algo de avena?"

"Nunca pensé en buscar a Ga Eul en Nueva Caledonia."

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Como llegaría ella allá, sin que nadie más pudiera darse cuenta? Es imposible." Ji Hoo se sentó frente a su amigo y lo observo por un rato, pensó en decirle la verdad pero se mantuvo en silencio. "Nunca viaje con Ga Eul después, cuando estuvimos juntos, así que no tengo memoria de ella en un aeropuerto. Para mi suerte, parece que eso alivia mi corazón."

"Si es que algún día la encuentras," Dijo Ji Hoo, sonriéndole suavemente. "Viaja mucho con ella, llévala a todos los lugares que conoces, amala más, cuídala más, siempre llévala de la mano."

"Eso hare."

"Y cuando ella este en frente de ti abrázala; como si nunca lo hubieras echo, como si hubieras vuelto de Suecia ayer, abrázala." La forma tan firme en que Ji Hoo le hablo hizo que el alfarero lo mirara con ojos de curiosidad, pero antes de poder preguntar el doctor sonrió y cambió el tema. "¿Quieres algo de avena o tal vez tostadas, o algo más?"

"Bibimbap." Le dijo Yi Jeon, sonriéndole y también sonriendo Ji Hoo se levantó para comprar comida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agua Templada**  
***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Notas del Ninja: **__Me alegra mucho el saber que la historia es de su agrado. ¡Por favor continúen comentando!  
Patricia, por favor escríbeme al email para hablar más contigo, ¡me intriga mucho el conocerte! ninjaenpijama yahoo . com_

_**.  
.**_

Jun Pyo también se cambió la ropa a algo menos formal, en realidad se puso algo tan deportivo que parecía iría de picnic con sus amigos; pantalones cortos de color marrón claro, una camisa de botones de cuadros azules y rojos con un chaleco gris con gorro que le quedaba muy suelto. Traía sandalias de cuero y se estaba poniendo unos pequeños brazaletes de cuero oscuro. Su cabello, ahora mojado, estaba peinado y sin risos algo extraño que Ga Eul nunca había visto. El piloto anuncio que estarían aterrizando pronto y ambos se acomodaron el sus respectivos asientos, poniéndose el cinturón (solo porque las asistentes de vuelo se lo pedían).

"Nueva Caledonia ha cambiado algo desde la última vez que visitaste. Estuvo bajo renovación hace dos años, incluso construimos varias villas más grandes, para visitantes especiales."

"Escuche algo así de Jan Di."

"Espero disfrutes tu estancia en Nueva Caledonia." Le dijo mientras el avión daba un pequeño salto de sorpresa al tocar la pista de aterrizaje. "El doctor estará esperado por nosotros una vez lleguemos a la villa, luego iremos a comer algo…"

"¿Jan Di no será mi doctor?"

"En Corea, tal vez, pero ella aun no llega a Nueva Caledonia y hay algo de urgencia en saber cómo va tu embarazo." El volteo a un lado y respiro hondo. "Me preocupa la salud de ambos y si quiero ser el padrino de este niño debo cuidarlo desde ahora."

"Oh, el padrino, ¿eh?"

"Claro, estoy acumulando puntos; las botitas, el doctor, el viaje a nueva Caledonia." Ga Eul se echó a reír y acaricio su barriga.

"Veremos que piensa Yi Jeon."

"El aceptara lo que digas tú. Los últimos meses no han sido nada fácil para él. Es un milagro que no se haya vuelto un alcohólico." Ga Eul bajo la vista y Jun Pyo respiro hondo. "El que hayas vuelto le hará bien; el sabrá como cuidarte y si en algún momento piensas que no está haciendo un buen trabajo déjame saber. Llamare a los demás y le daremos un paliza."

"¿Cómo están los demás?"

"Bien, los veras pronto." El avión se detuvo lentamente y Jun Pyo se levantó primero de su asiento. Su asistente aprecio de la cabina anterior y se inclinó a susurrar algo al oído del joven heredero. Jun Pyo asintió y le sonrió a Ga Eul. "¿Lista?"

"Sí."

"Vamos. Están esperando por ti." Y ofreciéndole su mano, luego de que la mujer se quitara el cinturón, Ga Eul se levantó del asiento y con una tímida sonrisa le siguió. "Espero mi Jan Di no le de celos porque te trato así; después de todo eres como una hermana también para mí."

"Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte _Oppa_?" Él se sonrojo, y desvió sus ojos a otra parte, aclarando su garganta.

"¡Claro!" Luego rio nervioso. "¡Si soy tu hermano!"

.  
.

El vuelo no estaba lleno y aunque viajaban en primera clase, había un gran silencio a su alrededor. Durante el vuelo Jan Di se inclinó en su asiento y trato de dormir, mientras Ji Hoo escuchaba música. Woo Bin trato de quitarle el lector electrónico a Yi Jeon pero no tuvo suerte. Así que también se inclinó a tratar de dormir mientras Yi Jeon leía quietamente, muy interesado en lo que había encontrado allí. Jan Di, repentinamente se enderezo en su asiento, ojos muy abiertos, en su mano su celular; donde había recibido un mensaje de texto y lo observaba sorprendida.

"¿Sumbae?"

"¿Si?" Contesto Ji Hoo, ojos cerrados y con los audífonos aun puestos.

"Mi suegra ha visitado la abuela de Yi Jeon."

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo el joven, sumamente sorprendido, haciendo que Woo Bin se levantara de su asiento y se asomara a ver que sucedía. Jan Di le mostro el mensaje de texto a Woo Bin, quien tomo el celular y dio un grito de sorpresa. Yi Jeon levanto la vista, ceja arqueada y curioso.

"¿Que sucede ahora?"

"Nada, Jun Pyo se volvió loco, es todo." Y tenso Woo Bin se acomodó en su asiento.

"¿Que pudo haber dicho madre a la abuela de Yi Jeon?" Le murmuro Jan Di a Ji Hoo, quien respiraba hondo y trataba de volver a su estado normal. Pero tenía el corazón acelerado con la información y solo podía suponer. "Madre Kang ya está muy tranquila cuidando de Papa, y no hay razón para enviarla a tal lugar."

"Si hay alguien que tramo y planeo en contra de su propia nuera con tanta fuerza, fue ella contra ti. Tal vez fue advertirle que lo que intentaba era ridículo."

"O que había fallado."

"Esperemos que haya sido para eso y no de parte de Jun Pyo para no intentar algo más, porque durante los últimos meses la Sra. Kang se ha vuelto sumamente protectora sobre su familia, y hasta nosotros."

"Me dices. Imagina que aún no puedo hablar sobre _aquello_ con Jun Pyo porque ella no me lo permite."

"¿_Aquello_? ¿Qué es _aquello_?"

"Te enteraras muy pronto."

"Yo también tengo algo que hablar con Jun Pyo." Murmuro Ji Hoo levantando su IPod. "No sabía que conseguir a Jun Pyo durante horas de trabajo era tan difícil."

"Él estuvo fuera de la oficina ayer, hablando conmigo."

"¿Cómo puedes entretener a un hombre, a miles de kilómetros de distancia suficiente para que no le conteste a su mejor amigo?" Jan Di estuvo a punto de contestar, pero no pudo. Así que solo sonrió y volteo a la ventana.

"¡Woo Bin no sabía de tus intensiones con la ex de Jun Pyo!" Dijo la voz de Yi Jeon, quien miraba a su amigo mientras sujetaba el lector electrónico y trataba de ocultar una risa burlona.

"¡Que haces leyendo mi diario, idiota!" Y la batalla que surgió hizo que tanto Jan Di como Ji Hoo olvidaran de que hablaran, la primera riéndose mientras el segundo trataba de controlar a los dos niños que habían traído. O tal vezo solo la empeoraba.

"Woo Bin tiene diario, ¡déjame ver eso!"

.  
.

Parado en uno de los muchos balcones de la gran villa donde estarían residiendo, Jun Pyo observo la vista de Nueva Caledonia que ofrecía el amplio balcón. La isla continuaba siendo ese paradisiaco lugar de vacacionar donde solo los más acaudalados turistas podían visitar y rentar cuartos en el hotel de Shin Wa. Aunque al momento sus fronteras estaban cerradas (gracias a una pequeña fortuna donada por la compañía) y los turistas eran escasos Jun Pyo podía observar, a lo lejos en uno de los muelles, el principio de un pequeño festival. Su cabello se movía con los fuertes vientos, y el saco que traía puesto se sacudía contra su espalda, recordándole que por fin estaba de vacaciones.

"Joven," Dijo el Sr. Lee, entrando al balcón por la puerta corrediza de cristal. El hombre le sonrió a Jun Pyo quien volteo y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Los F4 han llegado."

"Gracias, Lee. Puedes retirarte por el día de hoy."

"¿Desea que antes de irme prepare todo para la cena?"

"Por favor, arregla para una cena romántica para dos en la terraza y los demás cenaremos fuera, en cualquiera de los bungalós. Y que sea comida apta para una mujer embarazada, o y nada de alcohol; o tal vez un suave vino tinto. Eso sería todo. Gracias por todo Lee." Y Jun Pyo volteo nuevamente a la gran vista de Nueva Caledonia, pronto tendría a Jan Di en brazos.

.  
.

La puerta de la villa se abrió y varios empleados se apresuraron a salir, ayudar a las señora de la casa y los invitados del señor a bajar y guiarlos por las nuevas acomodaciones. Una vez dentro Jan DI levanto la vista a las escaleras y vio a su esposo, parado allí, abrir los brazos y sonreír como un idiota. "Bienvenidos a casa Luna, la nueva villa del gran Jun Pyo."

"¡Oh, ya baja acá y tengan su pelea para regresar a casa, por favor!" Dijo Yi Jeon amargado, haciendo que los brazos de Jun Pyo cayeran a sus lados, sorprendido, mientras Woo Bin Y Ji Hoo le daban un suave golpe a los hombros del alfarero.

"¿Pelea? ¿Quién pelea?" Y Jan Di volteo a Jun Pyo, haciéndole señas de mantenerse en silencio, mientras el heredero bajaba las escaleras frunciendo el ceño. Pareció entender las señas y se mantuvo serio. "Deben tener hambre. ¿Fue difícil el viaje en transporte público?"

"No fue un autobús Jun Pyo, pero si tenemos hambre." Y sin invitación alguna, Jan Di camino hacia el camino de la derecha, encontrando una gran sala adornada con muebles blancos y modernos. Ella dejo caer su maleta, y un gran sombrero de paja que Jun Pyo le había comprado hacia mucho, y volteo a los demás, quienes le seguían y parecían jugar con el heredero. "¿Dónde está la comida?"

"Ah, los entremeses serán servidos en un momento, primero hay algo que debo hacer."

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el alfarero quien no parecía muy emocionado a la idea de comer algo como los demás.

"Sígueme Yi Jeon."

"¿A dónde? ¿Porque?"

"Solo ven." Dijo Jun Pyo caminando fuera de la sala, mientras Jan Di y los demás respiraban hondo. El heredero subió las escaleras, mirando de vez en cuando para asegurarse que el alfarero le seguía, y al terminar de subir las escaleras se detuvo, esperando por su amigo. Frente a la puerta donde estaba su destino Jun Pyo vio el doctor que había contratado y se apresuró a estrechar su mano, hablándole suavemente mientras Yi Jeon tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para acercarse. ¿"Como encontró la paciente, doctor?"

"Todo está muy bien. Como pidió el reporte esta sobre la mesita."

"Muchas gracias, doctor."

"Si necesita algo más, no dude en llamar."

"Gracias." Y el doctor fue despedido, justo cuando el alfarero se paró a su lado.

"¿Quién era?"

"Entra a la habitación."

"¿Perdón?" Y abriendo la puerta Jun Pyo movió su cabeza, señalando a que el hombre entrara. "Que, es una chica para olvidar las penas, olvídalo Jun PYo."

Y tomando al alfarero del hombro lo halo hacia la habitación diciendo: "Te sentirás como un idiota cuando veas lo que hay adentro." Y una vez dentro, Jun Pyo se despidió y cerró la puerta. El heredero de ShinWa sonrió y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

.  
.

Yi Jeon respiro hondo; estaba cansado por el viaje y su mente agotada con tanto recorrer memorias. Dejo salir el aire por su boca y sacudiendo la cabeza camino hasta el balcón. El sol estaba sobre la hermosa isla, mientras los afortunados turistas se bronceaban en las blancas arenas de las playas alrededor; la villa tenía una playa privada, a la cual podían llegar fácilmente. Jun Pyo sabía lo que hacía cuando acepto estas mejoras. Yi Jeon respiro hondo nuevamente y volteo para encontrarse solo en el gran balcón.

Había un par de sandalias de mujer cerca de las escaleras.

Eran sencillas, con florecillas amarillas sobre las tiras de cuero; no eran algo barato, tal vez eran para Jan Di, pero la chica no usaba rosado. El rosado era un color pálido que solo Ga Eun utilizaba. En la playa alguien se paseaba; Yi Jeon podía ver con largo cabello oscuro bajo en gran sombrero de paja, y en un traje de flores que cubría su cuerpo, pero no sus piernas. Estaba obviamente descalza. Frunció el ceño, Yi Jeon, y se deslizo hacia las escaleras; él conocía esa figura, aunque algo diferente él podía dar fe de que esa figura era conocida. Sus piernas lo llevaron; apresurándose a bajar las escaleras, descartando sus propios zapatos en algún punto, y cuando sus pies tocaron la suave arena el tiempo se detuvo.

La mujer se quitó su sombrero de paja y volteo a ver las olas que golpeaban suavemente la costa, su cabello danzando alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Yi Jeon conocía ese perfil.

Ga Eun sujetó su cabello con una mano; considerando hacer una trenza con el mismo… Al voltear, solo por mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos encontraron a Yi Jeon, observándola sorprendido al pie de las largas escaleras. El sombrero de paja cayó al suelo, mientras el hombre se dejaba ir por todo eso que repentinamente golpeo su corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Agua Templada**  
***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Notas del Ninja: Hola, chicas, disculpen la demora… La verdad es, que como con muchas otras historias, la musa ha escapado. En otras palabras ya se me acabo la gasolina para terminar esta historia. Si alguna de ustedes, chicas podrían compartir alguna idea de cómo terminar esta historia se los agradecería mucho; pueden dejar sus comentarios/ideas en el área de reviews o enviarme un mensaje privado… se los agradecería mucho! .!**_

_**.  
.**_

Jun Pyo se detuvo un momento para observar a Jan Di. Ya habían cenado y los dos solteros amigos suyos habían salido, Jan Di estaba muy cayada, probablemente preguntándose cómo estaba Ga Eul. Era algo cruel el que decidieran dejarle a Yi Jeon la primera noche, pero después de todo los amantes necesitaban estar a solas…

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto Jun PYo, haciendo que Jan Di volteara.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿La comida no te gusto? No has comido mucho."

"¿Jun Pyo?"

"¿Estas enferma?"

"¡No!" Marido y mujer se observaron por un momento y Jan Di se echó a reír. "Ven, siéntate a mi lado." Le dijo Jan Di, acomodándose en el asiento a los pies de la enorme cama matrimonial de su habitación; silenciosamente Jun Pyo se acercó y se acomodó cerca de Jan Di, tomando la pequeña mano de la joven. "Jun Pyo, estuve hablando con tu madre, y luego con mis padres, y he tomado una importante decisión, pero primero debo confesarte algo."

Jun Pyo se acomodó un poco en el asiento, obviamente nervioso, y sin mirar le asintió a Jan Di para que continuara. "Hace unos días, estuve buscando algo en nuestro baño, en casa." Y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un frasquito, haciendo que los ojos de Jun Pyo se abrieran como platos. "Y encontré esto." Jun Pyo le quito el frasco y se levantó del asiento.

"No suponía que encontrarías esto." Le dijo bruscamente, y metió el frasco en uno de los cajones de su ropero. Jan Di lo observo, sus hombros tensos, su espalda quieta mientras se mantenía quieto probablemente sin saber que decir. "Olvidemos el tema, ¿sí?"

"Jun Pyo, aun no termino."

"¡Solo olvídalo!" Le dijo con más fuerza de voz de lo necesario, haciendo que Jan Di cerrar sus ojos mientras el trataba de controlarse. "No las… no las tomo todo el tiempo, es solo para cuando no puedo dormir."

"Lo entiendo."

"Así que puedes olvidarlo."

"No quiero."

"Jan Di, no lo hagas más difícil por favor."

"Solo te quiero ayudar."

"Entonces olvídalo."

"¡No creo que es la mejor manera, solo déjame terminar!"

"¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Siempre es lo mismo, terminamos discutiendo por estupideces cuando deberíamos estar haciendo otras cosas!"

"Bien entonces, ¡olvidare que estas en depresión por mi culpa!"

"No es tu culpa, ¡ya olvídalo!" Jan Di lo observo en silencio; ¿el acababa de aceptar que estaba en depresión? Jun Pyo la miro, esperando su contestación, hasta que se repitió a si mismo lo que había dicho. "No es depresión," Le dijo suavemente. "Es ansiedad; me dan ataques leves el doctor recomendó estas pastilla solo para dormir, no quise el tratamiento completo le puedes preguntar…"

"Ya pregunte." Le dijo Jan Di, y se acercó a él, tomando su cara con ambas manos y sonriéndole. "Ya pregunte." Él le permitió a esas pequeñas manos inclinarle, para que ella pudiera darle un suave beso. "Ahora escucha, no supone te diga una palabra pero no quiero escuchar a tu madre; así que te dire la decisión tan importante que he tomado." Las grandes manos de Jun Pyo se acomodaron en las caderas de Jan Di, mientras la observaba. "Como heredero de Shin Wa debes viajar mucho, y aunque no quieras, debes cuidar de la compañía. Tu hermana tiene la mejor parte del trato, ella tiene las oficinas de Corea y Asia, así que no viaja tanto como tu; tu, da la mala pata, que tienes las oficinas de América y parte de Europa."

"Ya se todo esto…"

"No interrumpas." Le dijo después de un beso. "Como decía; tú tienes esas oficinas. Así que, tanto yo como tu madre, hemos decidido que lo mejor que podría sucederte a estas alturas es tener una esposa que viaje contigo."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"No te daré el divorcio."

"¿Qué?"

"Me vas a pedir el divorcio, ¿no? Tu no quieres viajar y la única manera en tener una espo…"

"¡Cállate, idiota!" Le dijo, molesta. "¡¿Te estoy diciendo que me voy a mudar contigo y tú piensas que te voy a pedir el divorcio?!"

"¿Te mudas conmigo? ¿A Nueva York?"

"¡Esa era la idea pero ahora olvídalo! ¡Mejor dame el divorcio!"

.  
.

Yi Jeon corrió hacia Ga Eul.

Era lógica, en realidad, que lo hiciera; su corazón no aguantaba el dar lentos pasos hacia ella, mientras su corazón gritaba por abrazarla. La golpeo con un beso, mientras un suave grito de sorpresa la abandonaba, se abrazó a ella como se había prometió a sí mismo una y otra vez en las noches que despertaba solo. El viento se levantó en ese momento y los cabellos largos de Ga Eun se arroparon a su alrededor, dándole la bienvenida a casa. Le dio vueltas en la arena, como ella siempre había sonado, y la escucho reír; las pequeñas manos de ella se arroparon a sus mejillas y Yi Jeon sintió que por fin la vida resumía su caminar. La deposito en la suave arena, y le dio otro beso mientras ella respiraba el aire que el necesitaba y sus frentes se tocaban suavemente, ambos estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Yi Jeon abrió los ojos y la escucho tararear una suave canción.

La misma que habían bailado esa noche en que le hizo el amor por primera vez. Comenzaron a moverse silenciosamente, perdidos en la simpleza de cada uno, acariciándose suavemente los brazos o dejando caer suaves besos en la palma de las manos de otro…

De repente ella se detuvo y se separó de él; haciendo que el la mirara sorprendido. "¿Amor… Ga Eul?" Ella le sonrió levemente y respiro hondo.

"Hay algo que debes saber."

"¿Dónde has estado? Te he buscado por todas partes."

"Antes de eso…"

"Te he extrañado tanto…" Le dijo el, suavemente, sus manos deslizándose por sus suaves costados hasta llegar a sus caderas; ella lo observaba con ojos de sorpresa, mientras la vista del bajaba y observaba el redondo vientre. Ga Eul siempre había sido una chica delgada, siempre tenía problemas para ganar peso y durante su niñez fue algo anémica, pero durante su adultez su figura se había mantenido muy bien. Así que cuando las manos de Yi Jeon finalmente la acariciaron y descubrieron el bulto oculto por el vestido, el solo pudo quedarse quieto observando. "Ga Eul." Dijo el suavemente, atónito.

"¿Si?"

"¿Estas embrazada?"

"Sí."

"Es mío." EL dijo, sin duda alguna.

"Sí."

"Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeon."

"Siento que me voy a desmayar." Y lentamente el cayó al suelo, riendo como un tonto. Estaba borracho de la emoción, finalmente había encontrado el amor de su vida y poco a poco su vida volvía a ponerse en orden, solo para encontrarse en esta situación. Ahora no había manera de que alguien, fuera quien fuera, pudiera arrancarla de su lado. Ga Eul se sentó junto a él, preocupada, mientras trataba de mirarle a los ojos, Yi Jeon solo rio y la tomo de las manos, ofreciéndole un suave beso en los labios.

.  
.

"¿Jun Pyo?" Dijo Ji Hoo mirando a su amigo, quien estaba recostado en una de las muchas butacas en el balcón de playa; a media mañana Jan Di decidió que había esperado lo suficiente y fue a buscar a su amiga. Los gritos de emoción que ambas dejaron salir despertaron toda la casa y Jun Pyo, quien estaba obviamente tomando la hermosa reunión como un pretexto para alejarse de su trabajo, decidió que tomaría una siesta lejos de los demás. Ji Hoo lo encontró y sigilosamente se le acerco, al decir su nombre el heredero de Shin Wa volteo de lado y se cubrió, obviamente asustada.

"¡No hagas eso! ¡Me matas del susto!"

Ji Hoo solio rio y se acomodó en la butaca junto a Jun Pyo. "Tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Mujeres."

"¡Ay Ji Hoo!" Dijo Jun Pyo levantándose. "¡Ve y habla con Woo Bin!"

De una de las muchas puertas Jan Di apareció, seguida de Jae Kyung, quien reía ampliamente mientras los saludaba. "¡Ustedes! ¿Es hora de buscar a Yi Jeon?"

"Ah, ¿ya es hora?"

"Después hablamos Ji Hoo." Y ambos hombres siguieron a las dos mujeres, quienes se apresuraban hacia la habitación donde los reencontrados novios pasaron la noche.

.  
.

Había mucha gente en los jardines. Yi Jeon se asomó a la ventana curioso y observo a su amigo Woo Bin dando órdenes a las personas, seguido por un par de mujeres en ropa de negocios, quienes parecían aconsejarse. Habían flores y ornamentos de colores blancos y rosa pálido y mientras más observaba más interesante se volvía el asunto; un pasillo en larga tela blanca,

Alguien toco a la puerta y Yi Jeon volteo.

Jan Di entro a la habitación y miro hacia la cama, donde vio a Ga Eul. "¿Yi Jeon Sumbae?"

"¿Si?"

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Ji Hoo junto con Jun Pyo lanzaron gritos de júbilo, mientras caminaron a Yi Jeon y lo arrastraron fuera del cuarto, hablando sobre algo de cambios y ropa nueva. Mientras tanto las mujeres se movieron a la cama, donde la sorprendida Ga Eun, recién despierta, las observaba.

"¿Jan Di-ah?"

"¡Levántate perezosa!" La doctora se acercó a la cama y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga, una vez se alejó, pero solo un poco, toco el vientre hinchado, haciendo pequeños sonidos para que él bebe la escuchar. "Hola, bebe, es tía Jan Di de nuevo."

"¿Que está sucediendo?"

"¡Levántate, pronto! Tienes que darte un buen baño, la estilista estará aquí pronto."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Es el día de tu boda, niña!" Dijo Jae Kyung mostrándole una hermosa corona, mientras Jan Di sacaba de su bolsillo un velo estrujado. "¡Yah! ¡Jan Di-ah, te dije que cuidaras de ese velo!"


End file.
